The present invention relates to a pen-recording apparatus, and in particular to the pen-holder type recording apparatus for forming a letter by giving a relative mutual movement of a pen and a platen.
In the past, such pen-recording apparatus was able to record only one kind of ordinary regular letters 1 as shown in FIG. 1(a) and could not record bold letters 2 or shadow letters 3, 4, 5 on a sheet of paper, etc. as shown in FIGS. 1(b)-(e).
Accordingly, only simple ordinary regular letters 1 could be recorded on the paper by the conventional pen-recording apparatus.